


The Traveler (BNHA)

by SinOfLust



Series: The Traveler [1]
Category: League of Legends, Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Original Female Character, BAMF oc, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Criticism, Dark, Dark Character, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Mental Instability, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-powered OC, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, somebody may accidentally be ooc, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinOfLust/pseuds/SinOfLust
Summary: She wanted to be able to do whatever she could imagine, wanted to be able to go wherever she imagined. The consequences didn’t matter. She doesn’t know who or what gave this gift to her exactly. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to have fun. It told her she could, but at a cost…
Relationships: Asura (Soul Eater) & Original Female Character(s), Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Original Female Character(s), Fiddlesticks (League of Legends) & Original Female Character(s), League of Villains (My Hero Academia) & Original Female Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931218
Kudos: 3





	The Traveler (BNHA)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I've thought about the idea for this story for about a year. This story will be apart of a series that will take place across multiple universes. Idk what else to write so, on with the story.

I used to hate the idea of being up in space, I even had nightmares where I just fell through space. Couldn’t stop, no control whatsoever, all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and try to wake up. I find space and the universe fascinating though. I once spent a week just learning about black holes for no reason. Another time I spent a week just learning about the different planets and what would happen if I tried to land on one.

“Well, at least I don’t have to wonder now,” Calypso grunts as she is hurled across Neptune by its harsh winds. _Maybe this was a bad idea, but it was either this or throwing myself into black hole. I should be dead. But I’m not. I was. I’m not now. I can’t. Oh man, I'm starting to get bored. “_ Where should I go next?” She says aloud, but can’t hear over the raging winds in her ear. _I want to go to UA, but can I keep myself from strangling Bakagou is the question? I'm gonna cause chaos with the BNHA universe anyway._

With the sound of wind in her ear Calypso closes her eyes, then silence. She opens them to a white ceiling. Sitting up on the bed she appeared on she pondered.  _ How do I want to get into UA? I don’t want to take the biased exams or the recommendation exam, I also need to create an identity for myself. I’ll just capture their attention in some way that makes them want to invite me. As for my identity, I'll just go with the usual plus quirklessness. According to this universe I'll be quirkless because of the joints in my pinky toe. Of course, that won’t be the case.  _ Calypso grins mischievously as she gets up from her bed to stand in front of her full length mirror. Holding her hand out palm down, a realistic view of the solar system appeared. “After all, I’ve got the world in my hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?


End file.
